


Supersciencefictional

by Voltai



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Love, M/M, Smut, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltai/pseuds/Voltai
Summary: You are Commander Shepard and together with Luzifer, you are couple, you save the galaxy.
Relationships: Lucifer (Supernatural) & Reader





	Supersciencefictional

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover: Supernatural, mass effect trilogy.
> 
> In this science-fiction crossover you are against cooperating with aliens, and you are for cerberus. 
> 
> Author apologizes for his English.
> 
> This is from the scene, where Lucifer is in the other world and this group of angels shows up in Supernatural, it is rewritten and different, it is without the woman.
> 
> Reader (m).

Pain takes over your body as you land on the hard ground, a huge cloud of dust appears around you, and you slowly start to lift yourself up to your feet. "Fuck!" you say angry, and you hit the ground with your balled fist.

The thing you remember is being on a mission on board of the Normandy, it is only you, since you have given the command to do this yourself, and then right before you were about to enter the portal a huge shake went through the ship and like this you flew into the portal and now you are here. 

In this completely different area, without a ship, and covered in complete dust, but at least you have your memory. 

It seems as if this portal teleported you to a complete different region and maybe even multiverse.

"This is exactly what I need right now," you say more in a monologue.

You look around yourself and the structure of this space doesn't remind you of any geological condition that you know from other planets, it does not look familiar in any way.

It is literally pure dust. 

"How great!" you say pissed, you still have your armory on, but that's about it. You check it, and notice that you still have your guns with you. You breath out with relief. 

You pat the dust away from you as good as possible and then you raise completely to your feet with cursing. You start to walk around, exploring this place.

Luzifer is pissed that he is here, in this fucking surrounding.

His mood doesn't get any better when he sees a group of angels approaching.

They immediately walk up to him.

Luzifer sighs angry. 

You are standing on a little hill as you see a group approaching someone, they look as if they are up to no good, you know this out of your own experience, and five against one is clearly unfair, so you also approach the group. Even though you don't know this place, this is something that you do not accept, no matter on which planet you are.

Luzifer looks into your direction as you approach, a human? He asks himself.

You position yourself opposite to him, the outfits of this group come quite close to your armory, so to your surprise you don't look that odd in this place right here.

One of them immediately starts to speak as they stop in their movements, he looks into Luzifers direction.

"Identify yourself!"

Luzifer raises his hands, he is not into such disgusting questions.

"I am Luzifer," he says in a mocking way, they really make his anger raise.

"False," the angel response and then he looks to you. 

"Oh come on," Luzifer says annoyed.

"Identify yourself!" he says into your direction.

"I am Commander Shepard."

"False!" the angel says also to you.

You cross your arms and look pissed at them.

The angel wants to speak further but you interrupt him from doing so, "Hey!" you yell mad towards them, "Who are you?" you ask demanding.

"We are angels!"

"Angels, huh?" you say. 

"Yes! What do you say now, human? Didn't you know that?" They clearly see that you are a human and they find your reaction towards them strange. 

"Nothing surprises me, bitch," you say with such a boldness. 

"THIS HUMAN INSULTED US! ATTACK!" the angel screams furious.

"I don't fucking think so," you say calm, you pull your gun and you shoot every single one of them, like a pro.

Luzifer stares at you, with a wide smile. "Impressive!" he says to you and then he walks up to you, as you put your guns back away.

"May I ask for your name?" You already feel that you like him. "I am [y/n]. And you are Luzifer?"

"Yes, my human, I am." "A pleasure," you say politely and you hold out your hand to him for a shake which he takes. 

Luzifer enjoys to touch you, even your hands have lots of muscles. You also feel very warm and comforted when you touch him, he signalizes such a strength which you find astonishing.

"I must say, I was about to destroy these motherfuckers myself, but you were faster," Luzifer says to you and his smile widens.

You chuckle, "Well, if I can get to hang around you, I am sure we are going to find a situation where I can become a witness of your fighting skills."

Luzifer laughs deep, "I am sure that this is going to happen, [y/n]."

There is a huge fascination between the both of you. 

"What are you doing here?" you ask him.

"I was just wandering around, a little bit, kind of exploring this unusual and very unaesthetic place, and figuring things out."

"So was I. Let's explore this desert, or whatever this is, together. What do you say?"

"Yeah, let's rock that." 

"Do you have enemies?" you ask him curious as you keep walking, side by side.

"I somehow have. There is this guy called Crowley, he really pisses me off. And also someone named Rowena."

"Your enemies are mine, from now on," you say with strong confidence.

Luzifer looks at you and he smiles a little, "That goes for you too, [y/n]."

"Ninty percent of the galaxy hate me. Are you sure that you still want this?"

"I am one hundred percent sure," Luzifer says and starts to laugh. You impress him very much.


End file.
